The Adventures of Mother Hen, Genius One, Captain and Genius Two
by styidiaa
Summary: In which, Riley, Farkle, Zay and Smackle team up to get Lucas and Maya one step closer to being a couple.


**Hi! This is my first ever story in the Girl Meets World archive, but not my first story. I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm not quite sure what this is.**

X

"Genius One to Mother Hen, Genius One to Mother Hen, can you read me Mother Hen?" Riley winced at the sound of the walkie talkie static, and then pressed the button to speak.

"Mother Hen to Genius One, I can read you loud and clear," Riley winced at the sound of the static, again, "very loud, very clear."

"Okay, great, Genius Two, can you read me?" Riley heard Smackle sigh at her end of the conversation.

"Yes, Genius One, I can read you loud and clear. I can also hear Mother Hen, if you were going to ask that next." Riley pressed the button to speak again.

"Genius One, I can also hear Genius Two." Riley heard Farkle sigh.

"Is it my turn now?" Riley heard Farkle gasp, and had to stop herself from giggling at the ridiculousness of this situation.

"Captain! You aren't supposed to speak until I ask if you can read me!" Riley could practically see Zay's eyes rolling from the other side of the school.

"Genius One, I'm the one that came up with all of this, why aren't I asking people if they can read me?" Riley rolled her eyes and got out her phone to text Smackle.

 _What should we do while they're fighting over 'being the boss'?_

Riley only had to wait one minute for her phone to vibrate. She unlocked her phone and read the text.

 _Let's just look out for Subject One and Subject Two. If you see them, text me._

Riley simply texted back an 'okay' and put her phone back in her pocket and kept a look out for two of her friends.

Five minutes later, when the two subjects didn't appear to either Smackle or Riley, Zay and Farkle's fight stopped as Farkle sort of screamed, and sort of squeaked at the same time.

"I think I see them!" Riley's eyes widened as she looked around.

"Where?" Asked Smackle. Riley heard Farkle sigh with relief.

"Sorry guys, false alarm, it wasn't them." Riley frowned and pressed the button to speak.

"How do we know if they're even near each other?" Riley heard Farkle sigh, again.

"Well, who else are they going to talk to when they can't find their other friends?" Riley nodded in understanding, even though no one could see her. She frowned again and looked around the hallway she was in to make sure that no one could see her. No one was there.

Five minutes of looking out for the two subjects later, Riley heard a voice. She'd planned for this. She slowly walked around the trash can behind her, making sure no one could hear her footsteps, and then hid behind the bin.

"Ranger Rick, why are you so worried? They probably just went to Topanga's, so let's go." Riley's eyes widened as she recognised the voice and the nickname. Farkle was right. Riley pressed the button to speak.

"Mother Hen to all accomplices, Subjects One and Two are near me, I repeat, Subjects One and Two are near me." Riley heard Farkle and Zay gasp, and Smackle sigh.

"Did you hear that, Maya?" Riley's eyes widened when she realised she'd been caught.

"What are you talking about, Sundance?" Riley softly sighed with relief when Maya didn't hear her.

"I swear I heard something." Riley peeked out from behind the trash can and saw Maya roll her eyes.

"You're probably just imagining things, Huckleberry." Riley saw Lucas sigh and roll his eyes.

"Why can't you just call me Lucas for once?" Riley snuck her head back to behind the trash can, and kept her hold on the speak button on the walkie talkie.

"I've called you Lucas before."

"When have you ever called me Lucas?" Riley heard Maya scoff.

"Um, that time when Riley was scared about your past, the time after that debate that Eric was in, and, also, when the arts were about to get banned and you got, all 'fired up on my behalf'." Riley heard Zay and Farkle snicker at that sentence.

"Okay, so maybe you've called me Lucas a couple of times but, Maya, I'm talking to you! Why are you on your phone?"

"Relax Hopalong, I'm just texting Riley." Riley's eyes widened and she made sure her phone was still on vibrate, and when she knew that it was, she held her phone in front of her, waiting for it to vibrate.

"There, sent." _Bzzzz_. Riley immediately silenced her phone by unlocking it and reading the text.

 _Where are you? Also, do you know where Farkle, Smackle, and Zay are?_

Riley took a deep breath and thought about it for a second, until she came up with something.

 _My dad's making me stay in my room until I finish my homework. :( Farkle is working on his homework, and so is Smackle. I think Zay is grounded._

Riley heard Maya's phone buzz.

"Oh, they're all busy. Doing boring stuff. I'll just go to Topanga's then." Riley peeked her head out again to see Maya walking off. Maya then turned around to Lucas and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Are you coming?" Lucas snapped out of his daze and started walking with her. When they were out of eyesight, Riley jumped up from behind the trash can, and started beaming, proud of herself.

"Wow, Riley, I've got to say, I'm impressed." Riley turned around to see Genius One, Genius Two and Captain all standing there.

"I did it! I really did it! They're going to Topanga's together! They're getting closer!" Farkle smiled at Riley.

"Yeah, maybe you should be the Captain." Zay turned to Farkle, offended.

"Hey!"

X

 **I hope you guys liked it! I might turn it into a series, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
